Quand l'utopie se réalise
by Altaryas
Summary: Un tragique accident arrive à Adrien, perdant sa famille, sa position, rejeté de tous. Est-ce une bonne idée de suivre un chat noir dans une telle condition ?


ML – One Shot : Quand l'utopie se réalise...

« - Monsieur Adrien, s'il vous plaît un petit sourire en pensant aux bonne spaghettis bolognaise de maman ! Expliqua le photographe avec un accent italien. »

C'était une routine devenue habituelle pour le jeune mannequin. Il n'avait que seize ans et en avait plus que marre. Il n'aimait pas son travail, il n'était connu que pour ça, jamais personne ne l'approcher pour sa propre personne, non, uniquement pour ce qu'il reflétait, son argent, sa popularité. Il rêvait qu'un jour une femme l'approche, ne connaissant rien de lui, ils tomberaient amoureux dès le deuxième rendez-vous, l'amour fou, le véritable, un enfant, deux ou trois même, ils se diraient des mots doux, vivraient heureux... Mais ce n'était qu'utopie, jamais cela ne pourrait être possible. Pourquoi ? Son père, c'était lui son problème principal. Depuis la mort accidentelle de sa mère, son père a brutalement changé, s'étant braqué sur lui-même, repoussant tout le monde, même son propre fils qu'il ne voyait uniquement que brièvement pour parler affaires de modes ou école. Adrien avait un emploi du temps très charger, le matin il avait cours et l'après midi s'il n'était pas en cours il était à des séances photos pour des publicités, magasines et autres prospectus, pouvant parfois s'éterniser jusqu'à pas d'heure et ayant que très peu de temps personnel à s'accorder. Mais dès que ce temps de libre lui était accorder, il s'autoriser à s'évader dans ses rêves tout roses, rêvant du parfait amour, exactement comme une petite fille le ferait. Adrien pourtant aurait du sûrement profiter de ce moment de « joie », car ce soir-là personne n'aurait pensé aux événements suivants lors d'une énième dispute avec son père, quelques minutes plus tard l'alarme de la maison c'était déclenché, un incendie venait de prendre à l'intérieur même de la chambre de son père. Pris de panique Adrien se leva et rejoignis Nathalie devant la dite chambre qui était verrouillée, le fils se mit à crier le nom de son paternel en pleurant, il ne l'aimait peut-être pas, il tenait beaucoup à lui. Mais le feu prit de l'ampleur à un très haut niveau, très vite le bâtiment fut entouré de flammes, très vite l'air devenu irrespirable, très vite Nathalie et le Gorille furent inconscient, Adrien quand à lui luttait encore pour le peu d'oxygène qui rester tout en déplaçant les corps inanimé pour leur éviter de graves blessures, mais ce ne fut pas assez, Adrien s'effondra à son tour, en manque d'air vitale.

Il reprit connaissance dans un hôpital, seul, quelques jours plus tard. Il avait des bandages un peu de partout, un œil sous le cache et un trou de mémoire. Il se souvenait d'être devant la chambre de son père, puis plus rien... Comment avait-il bien pu se faire autant de blessures et avoir endommagé son œil ? Il n'en savait rien du tout. Un infirmier entra dans la chambre et l'examina, pas un sourire, pas une parole, Adrien sentait de l'animosité envers lui-même, « qu'est-ce qui passe ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il me déteste... » alors dès que l'adulte fut sortit de la chambre, Adrien prit la télécommande et découvrit avec une pâleur dont lui-même n'en avait pas conscience. Les infos parlaient de la mort de Gabriel Agreste, calciné par les flammes, provoqués par son fils comme le montrait les caméras de surveillance. Les caméras ne mentaient pas, on voyait Adrien sortir de la chambre du père avec des bouteilles d'essences et une allumette allumée lancée au sol. Quelques minutes plus tard on le revoit arriver aux côtés de Nathalie, l'air paniqué comme s'il ne savait rien. Adrien tremblait, « J'ai... Non c'est pas vrai... Je... » Deux jours plus tard Adrien sortit de l'hôpital et découvrit avec horreur sa nouvelle situation : il n'avait plus de maison, plus de famille, Nathalie lui avait expliqué qu'elle n'avait plus aucune raison de rester avec lui si elle n'était pas payée, le Gorille avait perdu la vie d'asphyxie, tout avait brûlé lors de l'incendie, l'argent, les papiers, paris entier le haï à cause de cet incendie. Il finit alors par errer, cherchant du réconfort envers quelqu'un, un de ses amis, mais c'était impossible tous l'ignorait, l'insultait ou le persécutait. Alors Adrien finit par se cacher dans un coin perdu dans la Gare du Nord. Il était fatigué, il se lamentait sur son sort et pleura jusqu'à s'endormir.

Ce fut quelques heures plus tard qu'il se réveilla, regardant autour de lui il trouvait une paire de yeux verts luisants, un animal, un félin, un chat noir. Adrien étouffa un rire, il savait que les chats noirs, dans les superstitions, étaient porteurs de grands malheurs. Mais étrangement un sentiment le poussait à le suive, alors le jeune blond se leva en titubant, il avait encore du mal à s'habituer avec cet œil caché, ils arrivèrent tous les deux devant les panneaux de départs et le chat sauta sur la tête de l'humain. « Mais que veux-tu me montrer là-dessus ? » le petit félin montra alors de la patte un train qui part vers Moscou dans quelques minutes, Adrien fut surpris. « Je n'ai pas d'argent pour y aller petit chat. » c'est alors que le chat sauta au sol et alla vers le quai en question, Adrien le suivit et entra alors par un petit trou de chat qui mener dans une sorte de sous-sol du train qui était parfait pour qu'un petit chat y vive, c'était assez grand pour Adrien et il décida alors de faire confiance au chat.

Moscou, Perm, Osk, Novosibirsk, heureusement qu'Adrien avait des notions de Russe pour comprendre ce que disent les panneaux. Le petit chat noir s'occupait de trouver de la nourriture et de quelques brides d'argent pour son ami bipède, Adrien s'était habitué à son œil qui commençait à reprendre peu à peu des forces. Le jeune humain avait enfin comprit où le chat l'emmenait après avoir changer de train à Irkoutsk, ils allaient droit à Pékin, en Chine. Adrien se souvient qu'il avait un oncle sur place, peut-être qu'il pourrait l'héberger. La Hongrie passer, la Chine ouvrait ses portes aux deux compagnons de routes, ça faisait plus d'une semaine qu'ils étaient enfermés. Le train s'arrêta à leur destination final et le petit félin salua affectueusement le blondinet avant de s'enfuir à toute hâte, Adrien quand à lui réussit à se souvenir de l'endroit où habitait son oncle, il y allait souvent quand sa mère était encore en vie. Au bout de quelques heures de marches il arriva devant la dite demeure qui semblait avoir grandement changer depuis son enfance, troublé, il toqua et c'est une famille chinoise qui ouvrit. Adrien s'éclaircit la gorge et parla alors dans la locale.

« - Bonjour, excusez-moi de vus déranger, je suis à la recherche de mon oncle, il s'appelle Gérard Agreste. S'expliqua-t-il.

\- « Gérard » ? C'est le prénom de l'ancien propriétaire de cette maison. Expliqua la dame.

\- Est-ce que vous savez où il habite maintenant ?

\- Je suis désolée mais, votre oncle est mort. Dit-elle d'une voix désolée.

\- Que... C'est pas vrai... tituba-t-il.

\- Vous êtes le fameux Adrien Agreste ? Le neveu de monsieur Gérard ?

\- O... Oui, il vous a parler de moi ?

\- Il a laissé une lettre, enfin... Sa famille a laissé une lettre pour vous, la descendance de Gérard ont appris pour monsieur Agreste votre père. Ils avaient ressentit que vous vouliez prendre contact avec votre famille à l'étranger.

\- Vous... Vous savez ce qui c'est passé... ? Trembla-t-il.

\- J'en ai entendue parler, en effet. Marqua-t-elle une pause. Mais je n'ai aucun avis sur cette affaire. Ce n'est pas ma famille encore moins ma nationalité. Lui tendit-elle la lettre.

\- Je vous remercie. S'inclina-t-il en prenant la lettre. Encore désolé du dérangement. »

La porte se ferma et Adrien s'éloigna, il lit la lettre sans vraiment la lire, c'était du blabla prouvant que les Agreste ne voulaient plus jamais entendre parler d'Adrien, ils le détestaient, que ça ne servait à rien de tenter de les retrouver. Les jours passèrent, cinq pour être exacte, Adrien avait errer ans les rues de la capitale avant de trouver refuge dans une ruelle seul et sombre, à force de passer du temps dans cette ruelle sombre et vivre la nuit, il avait finit par habituer ses yeux au noir, et ça lui a gagner la vie ce jour-là... Cette nuit-là il y avait des explosions et des cris, il y avait eu une coupure d'électricité générale et des cris de monstres retentissaient, Adrien n'avait jamais entendu ça. Il avait alors aperçut une créature, gigantesque qui détruisait la ville en utilisant de pouvoirs surnaturels afin de transformer les chinois en monstre pour l'asservir. Le blond réussit à prendre son courage à deux mains, se concentrant sur les formes qu'ils discernait, il réussit à venir au secours de quelques habitants pour les secourir, mais il en avait presque oublié la créature qui venait tout juste de le prendre pour cible principale. Quand bien même Adrien était sportif et qu'il réussit à esquiver les rayons de transformation il ne réussit pas à esquiver le coup de griffe du monstre le propulsant dans sa ruelle où il résidait. Sonné, il n'arriva pas à comprendre ce qui se passait exactement, il avait vu des éclairs rouges, le monstre crier, tomber, une nuée d'insectes rouge passer partout dans la ville et tout était réparer. Adrien eut du mal à s'asseoir, sa blessure toute fraîche c'était effacée qu'à moitié, et il fut surpris de voir en face de lui un animal noir aux yeux vert perçant. L'animal s'illumine d'une lumière verte si luisante qu'il fut obligé de fermer les yeux. Non loin de là une jeune femme aperçut l'éclair vert et s'y approcha. Quand Adrien ré-ouvrit les yeux l'animal noir avait disparut laissant place à une boite noire à l'étrange sceau rouge. Il l'a prit et sursauta en ayant vu au coin de l'œil une ombre féminine approcher. Adrien sursauta et recula à toute vitesse en se tenant son flanc droit et fermement la boite dans sa main gauche. La jeune femme ne semblait pas porter de vêtement, enfin si, une combinaison, moulante rouge à pois noir. Des cheveux assemblées en deux petites couettes basses, son visage recouvert avec un masque. Elle s'accroupit devant lui, les yeux bleus violacé de cette étrangère le transpercé de pars et d'autres. Il l'a trouvait sublime, ses petits yeux magnifiques, cette chevelure de geai aux penchants bleu marine, cette aura autour d'elle qui le baigne dans une douce chaleur et il se sentait bien avec elle.

« - Tu as été blessée par l'Akuma ? Demanda-t-elle en chinois.

\- Heu... Je heu... balbutia-t-il en français. »

Elle fut surprise mais sourit doucement.

« - Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle à nouveau, en français.

\- Vous... Vous parlez français ! Dit-il surpris.

\- Oui, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Regarda-t-elle la blessure.

\- Oui, oui, tout va bien merci.

\- Non c'est à toi que je dois remercier. »

Des bruits retentissent des boucles d'oreilles, une sorte d'alarme. La jeune femme soupira et se redressa de toute a hauteur, un petit mètre soixante trois peut-être. Elle lui sourit tendrement.

« - Si tu acceptes le port de ce bijou, nous seront emmené à nous revoir. »

Et elle s'en alla laissant Adrien seul, il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à tout ça que la fatigue lui pris le dessus et il s'endormit profondément. Une journée entière s'écroula, Adrien daigna enfin se réveiller et mit un certain à comprendre ce qu'il faisait dans une chambre, dans un lit, soigné. Il remarqua alors qu'il était dans une chambre de fille, une chambre pourtant agréable à regarder, avec des tissus un peu de partout, des magasines de modes, des affaires de couture, et il posa son regard sur le corps endormis avachis sur le bureau de travail. Il se leva et s'approcha, constatant qu'elle dormait profondément, il réussit à la transporter jusque dans le lit, il éteignis les lumières car la nuit était déjà avancée. Il retourna à son tour dans le lit, dos à elle, prenant sur lui pour ne pas avoir mal. Il se rendormit et quand le matin sonna Adrien rouspéta, il enfouis sa tête sous le coussin, du moins c'est qu'il aurait voulu si des bras ne l'empêchait pas de mouvoir. Il se souvint brutalement qu'il n'étais pas dans sa ruelle, il était dans la chambre d'une parfaite inconnue, inconnue dormant à côté de lui, enfin, elle semblait entièrement blottis contre dos, les bras entourant l'ancien mannequin et le visage enfouis dans le cou du blondinet. Adrien souffla et se dit qu'elle allait finir par se réveiller à cause de son réveil matin qui n'arrête pas de biper, mais non, bien sûr que non, elle semblait dormir d'un sommeil tellement lourd. Alors il tenta de l'appeler mais cette dernière lui rouspéta de se taire.

« - Demoiselle, vous m'empêchez de bouger. Dit-il en chinois.

\- Tais-toi, laisse-moi dormir encore un peu Félix... se blottit-elle encore plus.

\- Mademoiselle, je ne suis pas Félix, je m'appelle Adrien, et je ne sais même pas ce que je fais dans votre chambre, si tenté soit-il que cela soit la vôtre.

\- Hein ? Adrien... Ce nom me dit quelque- »

La jeune femme se releva en criant presque. Adrien s'assit enfin et la regarda, les yeux d'incompréhension.

« - Je suis désolée, je n'aurai pas du vous emmener sans vous le demander, mais vous étiez endormis et aviez besoin de soins je vous ais alors emmener chez moi et je suis sûre que vous allez me trouver bizarre, vous allez penser que je »

Adrien ne l'écoutait déjà plus, il était perdu, elle avait une étrange manie de parler tantôt français, tantôt chinois, elle mélangeait les mots comme si elle ne savait plus dans qu'elle langue parler, heureusement pour lui qu'il comprenait aussi bien le chinois que sa langue natale.

« - Hey, calmez-vous, vous êtes bilingue ?

\- Heum... Oui, je suis née à Paris et y est vécue pendant dix ans. Expliqua-t-elle en chinois.

\- Donc je peux parler français ça ne vous posera pas de problèmes ? C'est pas que je n'aime pas le chinois mais disons que... C'est pas naturel pour moi. S'expliqua-t-il.

\- Oh heu... Oui bien sûr... Au faîte, je suis Dupain-Cheng Marinette.

\- Et moi c'est-

\- Agreste Adrien, je sais. Regarda-t-elle le sol.

\- Que... Comment le sais-tu ?!

\- J'ai vécue à Paris, toi et ton père vous étiez mes idoles... » elle le regarda alors. « Mais ce que tu as fait est inadmissible... »

« - Quel changement d'atmosphère d'un coup... pensa-t-il. Marinette, je n'y suis pour rien dans cette histoire...

\- Je n'ai aucune raison de te croire. Recula-t-elle. Je t'ai soignée, tu peux partir si tu veux. S'en alla-t-elle.

\- Mais pourquoi personne ne m'écoutes dans ce monde... soupire-t-il. »

Même une fan étrangère était au courant et refusait de l'écouter, c'est alors qu'Adrien se mit à penser à cette étrange coccinelle qu'il a rencontré il y a deux nuits. « Un bijou... ? » il prit alors la boîte noire et l'ouvrit, il du fermer les yeux à cause d'une vive lumière verte y jaillissant. Quand il retrouva sa vue il y avait une créature noire flottant devant son visage. Elle se fait nommée, enfin _Il_ se fait nommé Plagg, c'est une créature magique qui possèdes les pouvoirs de transformer Adrien en un super héro, il y avait quelques conditions : nourrir le Kwami, qui était le nom de la race de Plagg, avec du camembert, mettre la chevalière argentée au doigt et faire attention au Cataclysme, il ne doit jamais montrer son identité à quelqu'un et il doit aider son alter-ego Ladybug à combattre Le Papillon. Cela faisait beaucoup à digéré pour Adrien ? Il avait été choisit pour être un super héro, mais qu'avait-il fait ? C'est alors qu'il se souvint du chat noir l'ayant accompagné depuis Paris et très vite Plagg confirma les dires de son maître, le gardien avait requis sa présence après le tragique accident et voulait le voir pour savoir s'il était digne. C'est pendant l'affrontement contre l'Akuma il y a deux jours qu'il avait démontré sa bravoure et prouvé qu'il n'était pas néfaste.

Les jours passèrent, Adrien, alias Chat Noir, avait très vite pris ses repères grâce à Ladybug, il était puissant, à l'aise au combat et ses facultés félines lui plaisait, il se sentait libre, libre de tout, il était devenu beaucoup plus joviale, sortant à tords et à travers des jeux de mots douteux ou des paroles de drague envers sa partenaire, sa _Lady_. En tant que Adrien, il avait eu l'autorisation des parents de Marinette pour rester chez cette dernière, ils n'avaient pas d'autre chambre et dors du coup avec sa sauveuse, cette dernière, étant au courant du secret d'Adrien, c'était approchée de lui et avait compris qu'elle faisait fausse route sur tout le long. Adrien n'était pas du genre à provoqué un tel incident, toute cette injustice dont il avait souffert faisait de la peine à Marinette qui avait développée des sentiments pour lui, aussi bien en tant qu'Adrien, qu'en tant que Chat Noir. Pour lui c'était différent, c'était plus compliqué, il aimait Ladybug, il l'aimait sa Lady, mais il aimait sa Princesse, il aimait ces deux filles et ne savait pas qui choisir, jamais il n'avait été aussi troublé, alors il prie souvent pour qu'elles ne soient qu'une seule et unique personne, il ne veux perdre aucune des deux.

Aujourd'hui était un dimanche, cela faisait un mois qu'Adrien faisait partie de la vie de Marinette, les deux cœurs étaient proches voire fusionnels, il n'y avait aucune gêne entre les deux, ils plaisantaient à cœur ouvert et bien qu'ils en avaient envie : ils s'étaient imposés à leur esprit de ne pas franchir cette ligne d'amitié. Ils pouvaient se charmer, plaisanter, être proche, mais ne jamais briser cette limite. Nous revenons donc à aujourd'hui, dimanche, Adrien et Marinette dormaient encore alors qu'il était onze heure passés, ils s'étaient occupés toute la nuit à s'entre-aider pour la couture de la jeune femme et on beaucoup discuter. Sabine, qui était le prénom de la mère de Marinette, monta les escaliers et toqua à la chambre de sa fille, n'entendant rien elle y entra et regarda le couple dormir l'un contre l'autre, amoureusement enlacés. « Je remercie le bon Bouddha de nous avoir envoyé ce brave garçon, ma fille est tellement plus heureuse. » pensa-t-elle. Elle n'avait rien contre la relation des deux jeunes, au contraire elle ne souhait que, que leur relation évoluent et qu'elle se fasse nommée « belle-maman » par le jeune blond. Elle s'approcha du lit de sa fille et les secouèrent doucement, mais mutuellement ils se blottirent encore plus l'un contre l'autre par instinct ce qui amusa l'adulte. Sabine alla ouvrir la fenêtre et les volets en leur demandant de se lever que Félix allait arriver dans deux heures et qu'ils faillaient qu'ils soient lavés, habillés et déjeuné. Puis elle s'en alla en prenant le soin de refermer la porte de la chambre.

« - Grml... Qui est Félix ? Demanda-t-il à moitié endormis.

\- Hm... C'est mon demi-frère... bailla-t-elle.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais un demi-frère...

\- Normal, je ne t'en ai jamais parlé.

\- Ma princesse me cache certaines choses, c'est méchant...

\- Hey ! Ouvrit-elle les yeux. Ose dire que je ne suis pas gentille avec toi.

\- Mais ma princesse n'est pas gentille, c'est une ange. Ouvrit-il aussi les yeux.

\- Moi ? Une ange ? Pouffa-t-elle.

\- Et l'une des plus belle de tous le paradis... la regarda-t-il.

\- Imbécile... souffla-t-elle. »

Ils se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux puis, en refoulant leur envie de baisers, se firent un gros câlin avant de se lever chacun d'un côté du lit. Ils allèrent dans la salle de bain et firent un shifumi pour savoir qui aurait la douche de gauche, et comme d'habitude c'est Marinette qui gagna, Adrien finit même par se demander si au fond elle ne trichais pas. Une fois les deux douchés, habillés, ils descendirent non sans se chamailler amicalement dans la salle de séjour. Ils s'assirent et commencèrent leur repas en silence, Tom, le père de Marinette, était boulanger pâtissier, et exceptionnellement il ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui à cause de la venue de Félix, par ailleurs en parlant de lui quelque chose ne plaisait par à Adrien...

« - J'ai vraiment hâte que Félix arrive, pas toi chéri ? Sourit Sabine.

\- Oui, mon fils est quelqu'un d'adorable, je l'apprécie beaucoup. Sourit Tom.

\- Tu verras Chaton, Félix est vraiment quelqu'un de génial, il a voyagé partout dans le monde, il a un travail honorable, et c'est lui d'ailleurs grâce à lui en particulier que je tiens mon grand goût pour la mode. Sourit Marinette.

\- Oh oui, j'ai hâte de le rencontrer. Dit-il faussement.

\- Hm ? Ça ne va pas ? S'enquit-elle.

\- Oh mais si, tout va bien. Mangea-t-il. Et à quoi il ressemble ?

\- Oh ! Il est d'un joli blond, grand, élancé, il possède de merveilleux yeux bleus, il a une tendance à porter une tenue du genre costard ce qui lui va comme un charme... rêva-t-elle. »

Le cœur d'Adrien se serra, il n'aimait pas du tout le ton que prenait son amie en parlant de cet inconnu. La jalousie, ce sentiment lui coupa l'appétit et s'excusa avant de monter dans la chambre. Une fois dans la dite salle, il prit un coussin et le balança contre le mur pour se défouler. Plagg sortit de sa cachette et tenta de le calmer à sa manière tout en réclamant son précieux fromage. Bien évidement Plagg était maladroit et ne savait pas du tout quoi dire sur les sentiments amoureux des humains, lui-même n'était jamais tombé amoureux d'une Kwami, alors parler de sentiments humains... Adrien finit par se calmer, allongé sur le lit, le coussin dans les bras, il avait un mauvais pressentiment, il avait peur. Peur de quoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais son corps réagissait à son angoisse et il trembla, pourquoi ce pressentiment lui faisait-il donc si peur ? Il décida de se lever et faire quelques pas en espérant faire passer son angoisse mais plus les minutes passait, plus l'heure fatidique approcher, plus Adrien se sentait mal. Marinette, inquiète de ne pas revoir descendre son précieux ami, décida de monter et s'approcha de sa chambre, elle entendit alors sa conversation avec Plagg.

« - Plagg, aide-moi, j'en peux plus... la voix tremblante.

\- Calme-toi gamin, c'est juste un membre de sa famille qui vient lui rendre visite. Dit-il neutralement.

\- Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, comme si... Comme si j'allais apprendre quelque chose d'affreux...

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux apprendre de plus affreux ? Savoir que tu a un membre de ta famille caché qui aurait pu être capable de ta chute infernale ? Haussa-t-il le ton, agacé.

\- … Tu es cruel Plagg, tu sais parfaitement que je ne veux plus entendre parler de cette histoire !

\- Mais tu es bloqué dessus ! Tout te fais penser à ton père, en premier : Marinette.

\- Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça, elle n'y ai pour rien.

\- Non, mais sa passion pour la mode, le fait que tu lui sert de mannequin, ça, ça c'est le Adrien du passé, avant que je ne le guide ici.

\- Tais-toi ! Recule-t-il. Laisse tomber, comment est-ce qu'une créature sans cœur peut-il comprendre mes ressentis...

\- Hey !

\- Je fais ça par amour pour elle, c'est normal non... sanglote-t-il.

\- L'amour rend con parfois, et surtout aveugle. Soupire Plagg. Fin bref, fait ce que tu veux Adrien, mais sache que je serais toujours avec toi en cas de coup dur. »

Le kwami noir retourna se cacher et Adrien s'assit sur le sol, le corps contre le sommier et le coussin à nouveau dans ses bras. Il aimait Marinette du plus profond de son cœur, c'était pour ça qu'il prenait sur lui et l'aider dans sa passion. Cette dernière se sentit mal de l'autre côté de la porte, elle ne savait pas que Adrien ressentait tout ça, elle s'en voulait. La bleuté ouvrit la porte et n'eut pas besoin de l'appeler, contournant son lit elle le rejoignit. Marinette s'accroupit et prit son partenaire dans ses bras en le serrant de toutes ses forces. Ce dernier finit par se calmer grâce à la présence de Marinette et sans parler de ce qui c'est passé, les deux pré-adultes se relevèrent.

« - Tu peux lâcher le coussin maintenant. Sourit-elle.

\- Non... répondit-il comme un gamin.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est ton coussin, il a ton odeur... dit-il rêveur. »

Marinette, piqué de jalousie de son propre coussin, lui retira l'oreiller des bras et le remis sur le lit, Adrien ne comprenait pas vraiment. La jeune femme pris place dans les bras d'Adrien, en prenant bien le soin de mettre sa tête dans son cou, il remarqua alors qu'elle était sur la pointe des pieds pour tenir ainsi cette position. Le blondinet étouffa un rire et s'assit sur le lit pour que sa partenaire ne se fatigue pas et que ça soit plus confortable. Malheureusement leur moment de confort fut rapidement interrompu par la maîtresse de maison qui leur prévient de l'arrivée de Félix. L'angoisse d'Adrien le repris soudainement, mais Marinette refusa de le laisser replonger. Les deux cœurs se levèrent mais Marinette resta contre lui, dos contre torse précisément. Les bras d'Adrien étaient toujours autour d'elle et les bras de Marinette sur ceux de son compagnon.

« - Du calme Adrien, tout va bien ce passer, je reste avec toi. Sourit-elle.

\- Merci Marinette, tu es un ange...

\- Non, Chat Noir est un ange. Lui fit-elle un clin d'œil.

\- Hein ? Mais comment est-ce que tu- »

Il ne put terminé sa phrase, Marinette l'entraînait déjà en bas des escaliers. Une fois dans la salle commune, Félix et Adrien se fixèrent du regard, le demi-frère le regarda lui puis sa demi-sœur, puis à nouveau lui et fit apparaître un rictus narquois sur le coin de ses lèvres. Un frisson mauvais traversa le dos d'Adrien qui s'efforça de faire comme si de rien n'était. La journée se passa calmement, jusqu'à...

« - Mais tu vas rester ici ? Demanda Adrien.

\- Oui, pourquoi ? Répondit Félix.

\- Où vas-tu dormir ?

\- Avec ma demi-sœur, comme d'habitude, pourquoi ?

\- Ah, on y avait pas penser Tom chéri... dit Sabine.

\- Que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda Félix.

\- Hé bien vois-tu, Adrien, ici présent, dors avec Marinette depuis que nous l'hébergeons... expliqua Tom.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il dors avec _ma_ Marinette ? Et pas sur canapé ? Répliqua Félix.

\- Je ne suis pas à toi ! Aboya Marinette.

\- Parce que nous ne pouvions pas, Marinette a elle-même insisté pour que ça soit le cas. Dit Sabine.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça Marinette ? Regarda Félix.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qui m'en empêche ! Je fais ce que je veux. Dit Marinette sur la défense.

\- Oui, tu n'as cas profiter, plus que deux ans de toute manière... ricana-t-il.

\- Gh... gémit Marinette.

\- Comment ça plus que deux ans ? Que ce passe-t-il ? S'inquiéta Adrien.

\- Oh, personne ne t'a rien dit ? Marinette et moi sommes fiancés. Sourit Félix. »

Le temps se figea soudainement, Adrien desserra l'étreinte de Marinette qu'une seconde sous le choc de la nouvelle avant de resserrer son étreinte, anxieux.

« - C... Comment ça ? Respira Adrien.

\- A la mort de ma mère, elle m'a léguer une lettre signée et tamponner par elle-même. Me demandant d'épouser la fille de son amour d'enfance, de cet ancien union que je suis né. Se vanta-t-il.

\- Et qui est ta mère ? La présidente ? Demanda Adrien sur le ton de l'humour.

\- Élisabeth De La Croix. Au plutôt devrais-je dire... Élisabeth Agreste. »

Adrien se reçut une lance en plein cœur. Félix était... Son demi-frère ? Mais alors... Marinette est sa... Demi-soeur éloigné ? Adrien eut besoin d'air, il se leva se décollant de Marinette et sortit de la maison aussi vite qu'il se serait téléporté. Marinette aussi se sentit mal, elle s'en alla aussi vite à la poursuite de son ami, Félix les regardèrent partir, satisfait. Marinette trouva Adrien assis sur la balançoire du jardin, elle s'y approcha.

« - Chaton... ?

\- Tu le savais...

\- Non, je te promet que je ne savais pas qu'il était ton demi-frère aussi !

\- Et... la regarda-t-il. C'est à cause de lui que tu... On...

\- Je n'ai jamais pu avoir mon mot sur cet accord, quand il a été décrété je n'avais que dix ans...

\- Et moi je... Je... »

Marinette tenta de le prendre dans ses bras mais il la repoussa et se leva. La soirée fut d'une silence gênant, et la nuit d'une lenteur extrême, aucun des deux n'avaient pu dormir, Adrien la repoussait à présent, Marinette ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, mais elle en était grièvement blessée. Mais si on pensait qu'Adrien était brisé, nous avions eu tord. Deux jours après, la situation n'avait pas changer, Adrien refusait de parler à Marinette, il restait éloigné de Félix et les deux parents étaient son seul réconfort. Du moins...

« - Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! Cria-t-elle.

\- Mais enfin Marinette, je le fais pour le bien de notre couple. Sourit-il.

\- Mais nous ne sommes pas un couple, je ne t'aime même pas ! Sanglota-t-elle.

\- Tu m'aimeras, tu verras, peut importe par quoi je dois passer. Dit-il froidement. »

Adrien passant par là écouta la conversation.

« - Tu ne m'aimes pas non plus, alors supprime ce foutu contrat !

\- Non, tu seras miennes et la famille Agreste Dupain-Cheng sera l'une des plus puissantes en France. Rit-il.

\- Pourquoi... Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? As-tu pensé au moins à ton demi-frère ?!

\- À ce raté ? Mais c'est de sa faute si notre mère est morte.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ils étaient tous les deux partis faire des courses, et c'est en le protégeant qu'elle est morte.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est de sa faute !

\- Si il n'avait pas été là, Maman serait encore là ! Cri-t-il. C'est pour ça que j'ai eu l'idée de le détruire tout comme j'ai été détruit à la mort de ma mère.

\- Félix... Qu'as-tu fais ?! Recula Marinette.

\- J'ai fait mon devoir. Alluma-t-il son briquet.

\- Non... réalisa Marinette. C'est de ta faute, c'est toi qui a tué Gabriel et qui a détruit la vie d'Adrien, de ton propre frère ! Effrayée.

\- J'ai fait ce qui est juste et tu as plutôt intérêt à oublié cet abrutis, ta relation avec lui est malsaine.

\- Celle que tu veux que je vive l'est encore plus... Car je n'ai aucun lien direct avec Adrien au moins.

\- La ferme ! La gifla-t-il.

\- ET TOI ARRÊTES ! »

Adrien prit d'une férocité à toute épreuve entra dans la salle, tremblant, les larmes aux yeux et la haine plein les yeux. L'ancien mannequin serra tellement fort sa main droite qu'il provoqua l'arrêt de la circulation sanguine, le froid contre la chevalière alerta le Kwami qui traversa la distance entre lui et son maître, prêt à lui venir en aide, non loin il vit un autre Kwami, enfin une Kwami, sa partenaire : Tikki, elle aussi prête à venir en aide à sa maîtresse.

« - Tiens donc, le petit morveux de la famille...

\- Éloigne-toi d'elle... Maintenant. Grogna Adrien.

\- Oh et pourquoi ? Tu comptes me le faire regretter ? Ricana-t-il.

\- Tu va le payer cher... »

Étonnement les yeux d'Adrien devinrent injecté d'un vert brillant, ses pupilles rétrécit en feintes, sa chevalière devint noire et le bâton argenté apparut dans ses mains. Plagg ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, lui et Tikki se regardèrent avec incompréhension. Marinette profita de la surprise de Félix pour se défaire de son emprise et aller trouver refuge contre le dos tremblant d'Adrien dut aux grognements s'élevant de sa gorge. Félix soupira et sorti une broche de sa poche avant de l'accrocher et d'enclencher une transformation avec le Kwami qu'il possédait : Le Papillon. Brandissant chacun leur armes, ils étaient à présent prêt au combat. Marinette refusait de lâcher son camarade mais les deux Kwami la tirèrent en arrière pour qu'elle les laissent, c'était une affaire de famille, de leur famille.

Le combat avait commencer que depuis quelques minutes mais les deux frères se battaient avec une telle férocité qu'ils s'étaient rapidement retrouvé blessés, saignant de la bouche ou du nez ou d'autres plaies. Félix asséna à Adrien un coup d'épée que ce dernier ne put esquiver totalement, son œil gauche fut touché. A terre, l'ancien mannequin ne pouvait ouvrir son œil blessé, qu'elle chance pour lui : c'était l'œil qui avait été blessé lors de l'incendie. Adrien se releva alors et contrairement à ce que pensais Félix, il ne perdit pas l'équilibre, il était même encore plus vif et agile, le sang-mêlé ne sut plus où regarder et finit au sol avec un craquement au dos. Le garçon au yeux bleu réussit tout de même à se tourner et parer le bâton de Chat Noir : Adrien c'était transformé ! Marinette était à présent à l'affût, elle était le dernier recours si tout aggraver. Félix eut alors une idée bien sombre, il convoqua à lui quelques Akuma qui prirent possession du corps de leur maître. Ce dernier devenant alors encore plu puissant propulsa aisément son opposant contre un chêne massif qui se brisa et s'effondra sur le félin. « Adrien ! » fut le nom sortit de la bouche de la jeune femme qui commençait à pleurer de peur pour son compagnon. Mais la rage qui animé Adrien faisait repoussé les limites de son corps humain, laissant maintenant la magie de son costume l'animer.

Le combat dura encore quelques minutes, Chat Noir avait rapidement repris le dessus sur le combat et utilisant son Cataclysme : a détruit le Miraculous du Papillon. Nooroo libre, les Akuma disparut, Félix désemparer, Chat Noir s'écroula de fatigue, retrouvant sa forme civile.

Et si vous vous dîtes que cette histoire ne pouvait se terminer autrement... Des jours après Adrien ouvrit enfin les yeux, il s'assit difficilement et remarqua alors tous les fils qui lui avaient été attachés, un pour les nutriments, un autre pour le sang, un autre pour l'oxygène, une fois son sens de la vue complètement revenu il aperçut une silhouette avachis sur son lit, une silhouette qu'il pensait ne plus jamais revoir, celui d'un homme grand et élancé, celui de : Agreste Gabriel.

« - Père... ? Non... Je...

\- Fils ? Se réveilla-t-il.

\- Père vous...

\- Adrien ! Se redressa-t-il. »

Un moment de silence s'écoula avant que le père embrassa son fils avec un amour inespéré de la part d'Adrien. Il n'aurait jamais cru un jour revoir son père lui faire un geste d'affection, il n'aurait jamais cru un jour revoir son père tout court ! Adrien se décolla et le regarda, perplexe.

« - Mais... Vous n'êtes pas mort ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Mais... L'incendie...

\- Quel incendie ? »

Une infirmière entra dans la salle, elle était contente de voir son patient se réveiller après cinq mois dans le coma. Adrien était déboussolé mais comprit alors très vite que tout ce qu'il avait vécu n'était qu'un rêve. Il se sentit mal, très mal, son seul amour n'était qu'une chimère... Quelques jours plus tard il fut autorisé à quitter sa chambre pour aller dans une salle où se retrouvait les personnes mineures pour jouer, regarder la télé ou sociabiliser. L'infirmière lui donna une information spéciale, qu'il y avait une fille dans l'établissement qui avait elle aussi subit un grave accident qui l'a plongé dans un long coma de cinq mois, qu'elle s'était réveillée il y a quelque jours, elle avait l'age d'Adrien. Ce dernier sourit, il se sentirai dès lors moins seul sachant qu'une personne était dans son même cas. Et ce n'était que peu de le dire, en entrant dans la salle de loisir, le regard des deux mineur se croisèrent, tous deux eurent le souffle coupé, leur cœur s'affolèrent. D'un côté il y avait un garçon aux cheveux en bataille d'un blond doré, possédant des yeux vert émeraude brillants de milles feu et de l'autre une fille aux cheveux noir aux tendances bleu marine possédant des saphirs magnifiques. Les deux s'approchèrent et se prirent les mains.

« - Ma... Marinette... ?

\- A... Adrien... »

Les deux jeunes se mirent à pleurer et s'enlacèrent comme une personne s'accrochant fermement à la vie, quelques infirmiers et enfants assistèrent à cette scène de retrouvailles, chacun des deux adolescent répétaient le prénom de l'autre, ils se croyaient dans un ultime rêve, mais quand leur lèvre se scellèrent, ils comprirent que ce n'était pas une illusion, était-il possible que les deux cœurs aient fait un rêve prémonitoire ? Ou l'un de ces rêves si lucides et proche de la réalité qu'une partie avait finit par se réalisé ? Où est-ce l'œuvre d'une magicienne tapie dans l'ombre, possédant deux boîtes noire dans la main emplie d'une magie différente chacune ? Nul ne le saura, aucun des deux ne voulaient le savoir, ce qu'ils voulaient à l'actuel : c'est d'être ensemble.


End file.
